


Franklin's Two Daddies

by DarkDarling (solsethegreat)



Series: Paradise Island [6]
Category: Fantastic Four, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Daddy Kink, Incest, Initiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Psychic Abilities, Reality Bending, Roleplay Logs, Telekinesis, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/DarkDarling
Summary: At the height of his sexual deviance, Xavier telepathically controls Reed Richards into a threesome with his teenage son, Franklin.





	Franklin's Two Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> Just like every other entry in this series, this is an old RP log. This one is unfinished, but ended at a good stopping point.

"...I think it's time we called him in for this meeting you proposed." Xavier said with a wicked grin across his face. Reed sat across from him, his white lab coat draped across the back of the chair. His legs were crossed in front of him, his fingers tapping on the desk in front of him as he surveyed the room. He and the professor obviously just had a talk about 'their boy,' both of them a father in Franklin's eyes. Reed by the literal sense, Xavier by the emotional. 

Xavier protected his 'family.' He took advantage of them yes, because he was a sick old man and he'd been fucking Franklin ever since he'd been old enough to swallow, but he thought of it as a good thing. Early training. And Franklin loved his new 'daddy,' though time and time again he'd told him he wished he was prettier, to which Xavier just laughed.

But the two men had decided it was time to let Franklin have free reign over his powers, but with Xavier having just enough mental hold on him (that he'd had since Frank was a baby, a safeguard because Frank could very well control Xavier himself) to make sure things didn't go crazy. And what better way to introduce him to his powers.

 _'Come in now, Franklin...'_ Xavier said telepathically to the boy who sat in the hall waiting for them. 

The words entered his mind, and Franklin was thankful for the permanent mind link he shared with Father, as it not only made communication insanely easy, but Franklin would sometimes eavesdrop on the Professor during the more.. extra curricular activities he did with so many others. He didn't bother to respond, instead lifting from where he sat, arms hugging his chest as he made his way to the door, not bothering to reach for the knob as it turned, opened and let the young boy in by itself, a small smile on his lips when he was greeted by both of his fathers, the door shutting behind him with the mind. 

"Hello father.." he paused, blinked, "Fathers" a quick correction and a smile to match.

Walking into the main office area, he took a seat in the chair next to Reed, looking over at him and then towards Xavier, before he lifted his legs, bent at the knee and arms wrapping around them, after all he was like a child in a sixteen year old body, and being in the presence of both important people in his life made him nervous, nervous and antsy because he had no idea what this meeting was about, had he been bad? It wasn't like him to meet both, unless it had been a special occasion.

Birthday, maybe, but it wasn't his. Reed's? He didn't care, and he let his brilliantly blue eyes lift up once more to match Xavier's. 

"What's this about, Daddy?" Little did he know he was about to get what he desired, and Xavier would be one of the prettiest ones on the island. Wait, wait, Handsomest. Franklin was the prettiest, or so his ego kept telling him.

"Your father and I have spoken..." Xavier smiled, moving his hands from their spot over his face, and wheeled his chair to the opposite side of the desk. 

"And We have decided that you should get free reign over your powers. We think you're old enough... _mature_ enough..." He added with a hint of something in his voice that Franklin was sure to pick up on as he placed a hand on his knee.

"What he means is, You've earned it. And since you've changed yourself without your full powers, we're curious to see what would happen if you did get them. But um..." Reed chewed his lip as he looked over the boy. "There will be a few conditions."

He wasn't sure what either of them meant, full powers? Didn't he already, apparently not, but geesh he seemed to be able to do what he desired already and there was _more_ to be given? Greed already playing throughout his mind, what he could do, what he would do, and who would suffer the most. Of course, that was right before the words were heard, and the conditions needed to be set, it figured, free reign to them meant controlled by them, just.. more powerful. Either way, Franklin was happy, smile apparent on his lips because he had been called mature, legs lifting from where he had been hugging them so his feet rest neatly on the ground.

"What are they?" Looking towards Reed, smile, the look of him chewing his lip causing Franklin to grin a little wider. Oh Father, always the timid one, even when in such a control. 

"I promise to play nice," he nodded, quickly like a child who had been told he was to be given a present a day earlier than Christmas, but only if he behaved. He would, he was good at behaving. Xavier made sure of that.

Reed had never been with his son in that way. He'd thought about it, god did he. But for the most part, he knew Xavier was teaching him things that as a parent, he shouldn't be happy with, but in some sick way, made him smile. But always a businessman, he'd quickly gotten back to the point. "Well first off..."

"Wait..." Charles said with an evil grin. He wasn't above just nonchalantly reading men's minds for no reason whatsoever, and he knew exactly what Reed was thinking. And he meant to exploit it. "Franklin. Do you really want your full powers? Because there is just one more thing you have to do until they're yours."

His eyes narrowed at Xavier, it was just like Daddy to butt in and put a condition on something where there were already one, a task to be completed, and his eyes intensity showed he was trying his hardest to read the man's mind, but he wasn't skilled enough, and clearly Xavier had meant for it to be a surprise because he never kept secrets, ever. Franklin was worried, would he have to spend a night with Logan? Daddy may enjoy his company, and getting clawed to death, but Franklin still had a hard time trying to control him, and it always ended up horribly.

"Alright." He said, eyes still narrowed but softening, looking from his Daddy to his Father and then waited, hands folded in his lap, teeth biting the inside of his cheek. Don't be Logan, Don't be Logan, he kept telling himself in his head, chanting would make it come true, right?

"Have you ever thought about your Father... you know... sexually?" Xavier sat back in his chair with a grin as he eyed the two Richards' back and forth. Reed blinked a few times and looked back at the man as if he was crazy. 

"Charles, you don't mean..." he said panic-like. Xavier chuckled.

"I've had sex with my brother Cain, it's not a big issue, Reed." He gave him a sidelong smirk before returning gaze to the younger one. "Suck your Father for me."

Usually Franklin was well composed, in control, a wall around him of confidence that exuded through his pores and made people fear him, because he could after all, rip their minds apart and do the same with the body, but, it's only in Xavier's presence that Franklin Richards ever blushed. And he was, a lot, because he had, a lot, his father was attractive and it was normal for him to have these feelings, Daddy made sure of it, and whatever Daddy made sure of, Franklin took heart as a rule of gold.

The reaction from his father was expected, and Franklin licked over his lips, and his composure almost changed immediately from the shy little boy in a sixteen year old blushing body, to what many of the island people saw. 

"Yes, Daddy." He responded to Xavier, as he slipped from his chair and moved to Reed, slipping between legs and letting his hands tease up thighs, to pause neatly against his Father's crotch, clenching as he squeezed lightly, palm feeling him grow already.

Franklin simply smirked. Daddy knew best.

"No Frank--guh...." Reed tried to protest but could only moan as he felt his son's soft hands fondle him through his pants between his legs. Xavier watched with an eagle eye and a dirty smile as he rubbed the knob in his own pants, and psionically compelled Reed to want it more.

And god did Reed want his member to be serviced by the young fruit of his loins. His hot lips wrapped around the very cock that brought him into the world. It was sickening sort of, but very erotic. And as much as he knew he shouldn't, he found himself unzipping slowly...

He didn't know that his father didn't want it as much as he seemed, or that Xavier was playing with his mind, as Daddy had been a god in his eyes, and always will be, because he would never do something that wrong, without the outcome coming out on top for all parties. Maybe it would, but for now he watched as his father wiggled in his chair, the hand reaching to unzip and Franklin brought his own up, to move his away and instead continued the job with talented tongue and mouth, opening the slacks and slowly reaching inside, tugging down the boxers and pulling the man's cock out.

He knew of Reed's powers, and as his hand began to stroke, feeling it harden, Franklin let his blue eyes lift towards Reeds, "Make it bigger, father.." licking over his lips, watching, waiting, as his thumb teased over the tip.

"I...ooooh..." Reed gasped at the bare hand clutching his exposed dick. Now he wasn't sure if it was indeed Xaviers compulsion or his own pent up desire for his son, but he bit his lip as he concentrated his will towards his cock and watched it lengthen from his average six inches to twelve, and could grow more of the boy so wish.

"S-suck it..." Reed blurted out, not even thinking.

Blue eyes widened as he watched his father's actions in person, hand not pausing but stroking through the growth, one second he'd be stroking normal and then it would be moving up and down the foot of length, a quiet groan of appreciation, "Thank you, father," always polite, always thankful, and always ready to say the name of whoever was in charge, lucky for him the person in charge was always one person. Xavier, Daddy, though now he had a new one, his father, who had just just told him to suck it.

So, Franklin remained to his true nature, and smiled, "Yes, Father," and leaned forward, lips parted to wrap around the thick head and tease along it for a moment, before he sunk down it in a slow movement, tight around the girth as he breathed through his nose, not taking it in its entirety but moving back up, starting to bob his head, voice playing out to Xavier. _Should I deep throat him how you taught me, Daddy?_

"OooOoooOoh..." Reed tossed his head back in the chair, clutching the arms of the chair, his nails sinking into the leather as if he was clawing at it. The warmth of his son, _his own son_ 's mouth was amazing. And he felt dirty loving every minute of it. 

Charles groaned at the sight and unzipped his own pants, pulling out his own rigid cock and stroking it while he watched. _'Do as you please, young Franklin. If you'd like to swallow your father whole, I won't stop you.'_

He wished to impress both of his fathers, the one watching and the one receiving the oral treatment, so he did as he pleased, and slowly loosened throat muscles, while keeping his lips and angled his neck enough so that he could sink down the girth of the man's dick, feeling his throat bulge as he did so, chin nuzzling into his father's balls as he groaned around it, eyes tight, watering from the sheer sized that he was begging to love.

Skill in telekinetics strong, he had practiced one thing that his Daddy wasn't aware of, and he figured now was a perfect time to show him what was up, as his mind played out, a telekinetic touch wrapping around Xavier's dick, hard and tight, just like his mouth, though without warmth, as he tried to please both of them at the same time, quiet slurping of his mouth moving on Reed's dick mixing with the moans that had begun to fill the room. For a condition to get his powers, Franklin was enjoying this greatly, he never knew his Father was so tasty.

Reed at this moment was so overcome with ecstasy that he brought both hands down to his son's head, clutching his blonde locks and shoving him up and down on his cock, impaling him back and forth, successfully face-fucking him was his breath picked up and a thin layer of sweat covered his body. 

Charles gasped in delight as he felt the telekinetic force wrap around his cock and successfully jerk on it. What a delectable surprise! Oh Franklin was definitely amongst his favorites now. Both men writhed and gasped with lusty moans and they grew so loud any outsider within 20 feet of the hallway was sure to hear it.

Focusing on not gagging when the man started to fuck his throat, he winced back the tears and bobbed his head the best he could with the hands that gripped his hair and moved it in such a violent manner, it was hard to not choke, as he worked over Daddy's cock beside them with just his mind, but he had control, always did, mind teasing along Reed's chest with a similar touch, once one telekinetic touch was out, it was easier for another, and this one slowly caressed his Father's check as he was face fucking him, Franklin loving every second of it.

Hand teased along Reed's chest for a few more moments, before buttons began to pop voluntarily, slowly working Reed's shirt open and tugging it away from the man's body the best he could, wanting him naked, and Daddy naked, and himself, but he dare not pull away, not until Daddy said stop.

Reed couldn't handle it anymore. Between that tight little throat and the sight of his messy blonde locks bouncing up and down as he repeatedly swallowed and spat up his ridiculously long cock and his telekinetic touches, it was just too much. "FuuUUuuck!" He shivered and cried as his balls pulled up, an explosion of white ejaculate sliding down the boy's throat.

Charles wasn't far behind, but he refuted the thought of orgasm just yet. He just moaned and watched the blubbering mess Franklin turned his father into, then spoke. 

"Congratulations. You know have your full power..." He said, loosening his mental walls in Frank's head. "I think this calls for celebration..."

The sudden gushing of his father's cum down his throat caught him off guard, but he managed to maintain swallowing it all, despite a few slipping from his mouth and dripping down his chin, a groan of appreciation sounding as he worked his lips from the base of the cock to the tip and let it fall from his mouth with a small pop and smack of skin against Reed's stomach. He paused his movements on Xavier, as he looked towards him and immediately felt the power sweep through him after the words were spoken.

His smile devious, Franklin lifted and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his mind immediately focused on two tasks, the easy one being the removal of his clothes, slipping shirt and pants down, nothing underneath but a happy erection, the second playing on the word celebration as his reality shifting powers focused in on the old man, shifting, twisting, and a few blinding moments of light later, it faded and returned to a natural state, concentration wasted and Franklin was thankful he didn't have to do anything too strenuous, because as his eyes fell upon his new Daddy, he was immediately impressed. 

"Celebration." He said, walking towards him, and slipping into his lap, grinding back against the perfect cock to the newly gorgeous man.

"Fuck me, Daddy."

Xavier was engulfed in the strange light, and upon returning to normal, he looked around blinking. 

"What did you do, Franklin?" He said asking with a stern voice, which sounded quite a bit younger. Reed's gasps of shock could be heard across the room after he came back to from his post-orgasm euphoria, and his arm stretched across the room to grab a small handheld mirror from the desk, facing it to Xavier.

What he saw was a younger, raven haired, well built man staring back at him. "Franklin!" He started to sound a bit angry, but then studied his reflection a bit more and smirked, gripping the boy's round buttocks and lifting it with his new stronger arms, teasing the cock to his entrance. "I like this..."

Grinning happily when he realized he had done good, and not piss off his Daddy, he wrapped arms around the strong shoulders and smirked, "Stand up," licking over his lips, leaning forward to press lips against the new, taking the first kiss from them as he groaned into it, feeling the teasing cock as he pushed back, taking just the tip in, "Stand up and fuck me against a wall."

He had done a lot of things, not just make him pretty, but he had always wanted his Daddy to be able to fuck him standing up, and he knew it would be a dream for him too, so he granted it, for both. Eyes looking back at his Father, intense stare, then Daddy, it was heaven.

 

"You..." Xavier felt a lump in his throat, maybe even the possibility of himself tearing up. He was genuinely touched, and he gripped the boy as he slowly moved up from his chair, standing. Wobbly at first, but then he was standing like he'd been doing it his whole life. With a small gasp, the gripped the boy and slammed him against a wall, kissing him all over. "Daddy loves you!"

Arms wrapped around shoulders and legs around waist, spread before him as he pushed his ass down against his Daddy's brand new cock, feeling it sink in deep as he moaned into the other's neck, a quiet one of a loving nature at the words. "Show me," he pleaded, half begged, "show me how much, like with those guys you always keep in here. Fuck me, Daddy, abuse me, love me." Teeth nipping against the neck as his muscles clenched around the cock inside of him, trying to take it further inside, deeper, anyway to make Xavier happy. Happier.

One eye still on Reed, watching him see how he reacted to his son's true nature.

Charles relished the young boy's words, and buried his new young cock deep within the boy's hole, which was unused by all but him as per his rules until now. And with his newfound ability to walk, he picked him up and walked to his desk, every bounce impaling him on his cock, and cleared it with one swipe of his new arm, throwing the boy on it before beginning to pound mercilessly at his ass.

Meanwhile Reed watched, wide-eyed, more in shock that Xavier was young and walking about than watching his son get fucked like a whore. And the sight made his grown cock stiffen again, this time without a hand from Xavier, and he slowly began to stroke himself.

Gasping as they walked, unfamiliar with the new sensation of bouncing on the man's dick as he did so, gripping to the body tight before the sound of a desk being cleared and he was upon it, a hand reaching for the sides, gripping the edge of the desk as Xavier began to pummel him, the pace and intensity perfect to Franklin as he begged for more, telepathic words the strongest as he rolled hips to meet the cock that pushed deeper inside him. He had always enjoyed sex with Daddy, but the new vitality and youth made the experience more enjoyable, more rough.

"Daddy," he moaned, head tilted over the desk, hand clenching, cock hard, bouncing, he needed more of him. "More, please, more.. "

Charles got up on the desk with him and switched angles to where Franklin was practically hanging over the side of the desk, and pounded away at his tight hole like a jackhammer, pistoning in and out, so hard he could have sworn he felt him start to tear a little. Charles fucked so hard and so deep that he began to hear a loud FAP FAP as his balls smacked the young ass splayed before him.

Then he heard a stifled moan from the chair next to them and looked over to see Reed, strokin' it for all he was worth. "Franklin..." He said, slowing his thrusts inside him. 

"Do you think you can fit more inside?"


End file.
